Rostro Cráneo/Personality and Relationships
Personality Rostro comes off as a firm man in his beliefs and does have a view of justice very similar to Fleet Admiral Sakazuki. Rostro is collected and calm, shown when ever in battle he speaks in a somewhat polite tone and is always seen with his hands either crossed in front of him or in back of him. Much like a military general, since he is the leader of the Kuda Spawn army. He does act as a general or somewhat of a warlord, Rsotro giving orders to his own subordinates. But one thing that has been admired by others is that Rostro has a great sense of loyalty, shown when someone tried to betray Samhain and his crew. Rsotro quickly appeared before them with thousands of Kuda spawn and quickly got rid of the “free thinker”. Rostro is cruel be on words as shown when he does fight others, he overpowers opponents with his numbers and techniques. So is not as honorable as one would think, even shown in Impel down. He wasn’t scared to fight others, but of course it was quickly broken up by the Impel Down staff. He also is somewhat of a stick in the mud, as shown when he was annoyed and told the Trick or Treat Trio to stop the games and finish their opponents off. So he is a very impatience man, even with his own devil fruit powers. He yells at the kuda spawn telling them to hurry up and grow so his calm and collected, polite speaking manner can quickly change. Often when he is getting the upper hand in battle, he will start to lose his polite tone and exchange it for an aggressive and arrogant tone. Boasting at how weak someone is at the hands of his Kuda Kuda no Mi, he holds to be one of the most powerful fruits in the world. So he think it be funny to have all of his kuda spawn attack the opponents while he watches. Well mostly because he can’t really go anywhere because he is rooted to the ground. Hating to be called a tree or something like that, he can’t take insults. But he likes giving them out and he loves to hear talk about him, mostly by those who fear him. His own nickname the one man army is often talked about and he just seem to love talk about him. Thus why he is often called a wind bag, but he doesn’t think he is. The last thing one should know about Rostro is that he has a basis outlook on them being pirates. Often addressing only enemy women by wench, but the only exception he made for this is the female members of the crew. He had seen them first hand fighting, so has gain their respect. But he thinks of a world in only men should rule. Woman are for only pleasure and for taking care of the them, not fit for a battle field or pirate ship at that rate. Thus why he had the gull to insult Hina and Tashigi, by calling them wenches and speaking to them not even the marines women are fit to be there. Of course since he had made many female enemies this way, he doesn’t think of taking them down. Since he does think of them as a second class citizen, often killing them and saying to their lovers. That there is many more of these creatures in the world, so go and fit one to pleasure yourself with. Relationships Halloween Pirates Crew Among the crew Rostro does have the respect of the crew, even though he seems to be a bit impatient with the Trick or Treat trio. He acknowledges their abilities, for being so young and what they do. Even thought his views on women basically being slaves to men, he has high praises for the female members of the crew. These seem to be the only women he thinks of as equals, so in turn he will let them go out on the battle field with him. Samhain D. Meido Rostro has the up most loyalty to Samhain, when they first originally met Samhain loved Rostro and his followers uniform ideas. So Samhain wanted Rostro to join his crew and really wanted to have some kind of military back up. Thus why he had found the one man army Rsotro, both having high respects for each other. Rostro is loyal to Samhain’s new Halloween Era, Samhain likes that he finally has a military like power backing him up now. Jen D. Juguetería They seem to have respect for each other, but its their personalities that clash with each other. Of calling Rostro a stick in the mud and Rostro calling Jen a child, so many times they could fight besides each other but. Either Jen or Rostro will finish off an opponent. Skeleton Division As the commander of the Skeleton division he seems to have free range of what to do, he seems to hold a bit of communistic view when it comes to the members. He is the one who give the orders, telling them what to wear and what their orders are. But it seems that the members are loyal to Rostro because of his ability of being a great leader. So do he does seem to work best with Lengua and basically most of them. Enemies Marines Among the marines Rostro was hated from the start, during his times that he had taken over the bases. They feared him and with the plan in place to dethrone him, they were all for it. So as of now, Rostro has a great hate for the Marines and basically civilians as well. Hina With his view on women being only slaves to the men, he was shocked to see that a woman was holding a rank within the Marines. Hina was confused at first when she first fought Rostro, but after him calling her a wench and defeating. Beating her within moments of her life, she has a fear of him and often refers to him as "Bull Head". Fullbody Since it seems that Fullbody had a thing for Hina and seeing that she was in trouble. Fullbody had interrupted the fight that Rostro and Hina had to help her, thus why she was able to live. But Rostro and Fullbody aren't on good terms because of that event. Rostro thinks low of Fullbody to protect a woman like that. Jango LIke with Fullbody, Rostro has fought Jango before and did encounter him. Jango was skilled enough and quick enough to hypnotize the kuda spawn and made them go against Rostro. But he had outsmarted Jango by destroying his own spawn. Then giving Jango a defeat as well, so at this moment they two have a rivalry going on. Tashigi LIke with Hina, Rostro looked down on Tashigi and had insulted her. Beating her to moments within her life, but she was saved by Smoker from Rostro's attacks. So the two hate each other, Tashigi wishes to cut down what she calls Rostro the "Tree Freak". However she was confused the first time she seen Rostro thinking that he was a Logia user, but she had been told by Smoker that it was a paramecia. But just as dangerous as a logia. Smoker Smoker holds a grudge against Rostro for attacking his subordinate and almost killing her. Since Smoker seems to hate Rostro being and everything that comes out his mouth, naturally they would be enemies. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages